Forum:2011-01-31 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . TARVEK! COME AND SEE! Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Finally we know where to go , lets do it. Agathahetrodyne 23:58, January 30, 2011 (UTC) : And if they are going to work effectively, then we get a scene change on Wednesday. Argadi 01:19, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :: The question is, to whom will we cut? Cantabrian 09:32, February 1, 2011 (UTC) This is a little speculative, but it occurred to me last night after reading this page... a while back (more than a year, I think), as Agatha apparently completed steps, lights in a row of lights were being shown coming on one-by-one. This sequence was never completed. Now the castle is directing them somewhere. Is there a final step for Agatha, and is she being directed to it now, or has the whole thing been dropped? Nfgusedautoparts 14:49, January 31, 2011 (UTC) : I think the castle has already admitted to Agatha being a true Heterodyne. Mad Spark 20:25, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :: Yes, but "mostly a Heterodyne family member" is two steps away froom exactly being *The Heterodyne* that should run the castle. Apart from that, I agree with Nfgusedautoparts that the light sequence must be finished correctly or the world as we know it will end. Argadi 02:08, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Is the central dome in the 3D map the same as the one Zola went "kish" through a couple of pages back? Or is it a bigger structure? Brrokk 14:55, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Careful examination gives me the impression that the big central dome is the Seraglio, and the smaller dome just behind it is the Library. The red, vaulted chamber is probably the Central Conduit, vertically below the Library, and I'd bet a pretty that it's also vertically above the Throne of Faustus. I love the fact that the images and maps actually make sense when examined, unlike so many movies and tv shows in which the rooms obviously don't fit the house they're supposed to be in! Datkhound 08:10, February 2, 2011 (UTC) not sure where they are exactly but on page 37 there was a higher structure than the library. Agathahetrodyne 15:39, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Muwahaha! Time to repair the hounds, and the bees, and the hounds with bees in their mouths so every time they bark they shoot bees! And then, you know... release them. Oh yes, it shall be glorious. And carnagerious carnagerificatious carnageational ...uh, really messy. MUWAHAHAHA! —Undomelin ✉ 04:51, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : Yikes, are you undergoing "breakthrough?" :-) Brrokk 11:17, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :. : I heard, as it were the noise of thunder, one of the four beasts saying, "TARVEK Come and see". or something like that. heh they are throwing some revelations in here Agathahetrodyne 16:58, February 1, 2011 (UTC)Category:Page-by-Page : :A question occurs to me. The personality currently running the castle is the one that was trapped in ottila's body. The rest of the personalities including the one Agatha talked to in the crypt have all been shut down. So how does the current castle know that Agatha was told to expect a map while in the crypt. :: there seems to be some persistence to the castle's (distributed) memories, so if the castle can access systems it can see the memories. Nfgusedautoparts 04:25, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure that Agatha can fix the Castle. But will she be able to resist adding ...'' improvements'' ? SpareParts 03:14, February 8, 2011 (UTC)